Lennie J. Squirrel
Lennie is Melissa and Eddie´s son and him girlfriends Jenny become his girlfriends girls present return as engagement enter relationship boyfriends and girlfriends enter kiss to Jenny and him sister and Lennie like you friends buddy Bolts and him girlfriends like you Jenny and him kissed to his girlfriends Jenny. Lennie like you his girlfriends Jenny and just friends is Bolts as brother-in-law and his sister Diana have boyfriends call Bolts is Lennie´s friends and Lennie have girlfriends Jenny and Jenny like you Lennie become engagement enter two-relationship and two-love interest as Lennie´s girlfriends is Jenny and Bolts´s girlfriends is Diana. Lennie clother blue and blue and Lennie back fall in love with girlfriends Jenny as girlfriends presents and him kiss to Jenny enter new years ever. Jenny is girlfriends currents from Lennie episode currents, him have parents and have four children. Relative Eddie (Father), Melissa (Mother), Diana (sister), his siblings (Siblings), Ego (grandfather), unnamed grandfather, Elena (grandmother), unnamed grandmother, Jenny (girlfriend), unnamed children (child), Bolts (brother-in-law), unnamed nephews, Bart and Terri (parents-in-law) Relationship Jenny Lennie and Jenny as boyfriends presents to be his girlfriends and him likes you Jenny and become his girlfriends and Jenny likes you him as engagement relationship presents boyfriends and him kiss to Jenny enter relationship. In Lennie Cool that Lennie say his girlfriends Jenny as cool as love-interest. In Aniversary Weddings' s Day that Lennie kiss to Jenny as couple official and him dance couple with her. In Ben VS Bolts him say Jenny as back boyfriends and Lennie say Jenny as girlfriends from Lennie and say likes. In Team Gangs that Jenny say Bolts as dream by mention have ex-limit school that Jenny return loves to Lennie as romantic-interest. In Cold to Lennie that Lennie sick to Jenny trust to him and finally Lennie likes Jenny with Jenny kiss to Lennie as back boyfriends. In Firework Run that Lennie likes Jenny as romantics-interest is a relationship say "that interest" as back boyfriends, In Jenny to be Nice that Jenny has crush on Lennie say likes and kiss as romantics-interest. In Lennie Marry to Jenny that Lennie romantics-interest can t married with Jenny. In Bolts VS Oliver that Lennie likes Jenny call girlfriend and see video DVD as loves-interest that Lennie likes Jenny date loves. In LenniexJenny that Lennie likes Jenny together boyfriends and in Still Loves that Lennie likes Jenny together back boyfriends, In Wind Class that Jenny kiss Lennie as real boyfriend, In Mary with Jenny that Lennie loves Jenny together, In Male that Lennie and Jenny only romantics-interest, In Owner Pet The Movie that Lennie and Jenny only loves-interest major role. Bolts Lennie and Bolts as friends presents and him likes you Bolts as friendship presents and him together Bolts is a team relationship and happines with his friends Bolts. In Bolts' s Nightmare that Bolts say have nightmare evil virus and Lennie say "dont worry friends" as friendship worry with his friends. In Lennie Cool that Lennie say his friends Bolts as cool is a friendship. In Skipper Action and Lennie Young that Lennie stranger to Bolts as good friends and until arrive Melissa´s house welcome to Bolts as goods friends from Lennie. In Lennie Hornesty and Ben VS Bolts that Lennie say Bolts that honersty as goods friends and too speak by park as speak spanish as jokes by pretty and Bolts with Lennie say as goods friends "cool". In Fireworks Run that Lennie say his friends Bolts as funny as cool as goods friends say best friends, In Jenny to be Nice that Bolts say Lennie as goods friends as best friends say "cool". In Lennie Birthday that Lennie hug to Bolts as friendship, In Yes What Yes that Lennie together Bolts say "YES WHAT YES", In Owner Pet The Movie that Lennie just friends to Bolts together major role. Diana Lennie and Diana as siblings and his sister likes you Bolts enter together sister and brother relationship his girlfriends Jenny and her boyfriends Bolts. Trivial * Lennie like Eddie is hair orange. * Lennie fall in love with Jenny. * Lennie is Jenny´s boyfriend say like. * Lennie and Jenny relationship fans. * Him voiced by Ben Diskin. * Lennie likes Jenny call girlfriend. * Lennie same class high school. * Jenny kiss to Lennie. * Lennie break-up with Mary as before and after that Lennie likes Jenny back together loves-interest that Lennie likes Jenny become his girlfriend currently. * Lennie has crush on her Jenny Simpson. * Lennie together Jenny as boyfriends. * Lennie is the son from Melissa and Eddie. * Lennie appear major role in Movie. Category:Characters Owner Pet